Burn Scars
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. OC- Rosa. I came back not to remind them of the pain, but to save them from the trauma they went through that is slowly draining them of their lives. Some scars just don't heal, some memories can't fade away like most. Different types of pairings. Axel and Riku are not a couple, they're just the main characters. Haitus :\
1. Prologue

_Author Notes:  
_

**Rosa is my OC (Other character!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts but Rosa and the story plot. :)  
**

**Warning: Numerous pairings. Violence. Vulgar language. Implied rape, sex. Alcohol substance and Drugs.  
**

**~Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!  
**

* * *

_The flames licked the evenings sky, bright and powerful as it consumed my home. The place where I lived, smiling and laughing with my parents but now they are trapped, or possibly dead inside and I'm outside with a bunch of my friends staring into the horror of the flames before me. My hair was shorter since it was partially burned off. _

_I'm panting and I hadn't noticed I was crying, the tears run down my skin with the black soot sticking to my face. The rest of my skin is burning hard but I don't feel anything, I feel empty, lonely. The blood leaked down my legs, and my best friend was holding my tightly as he cried hard because I know I was the only one he was able to save. _

_I thanked him for that. And it was the last time I saw my friends._

**. . .**

I'm taking my step forwards finally. Every day I have been waiting to do so even when I hit rock bottom in Hollow Bastion, even when the thoughts that possessed, haunted me were lingering through my mind trying to find a reason not to return. Even when I had sunk deeper into what had happened, I know rising will be better then letting go.

My name is Rosa Strife, I am nineteen years old. I have natural blonde hair and blue eyes. I arrived at a place I used to call home, and I was determined to still call it home because it's the only place I feel most nostalgic at. However the pain is still there.

Ten years ago my parents had died in a house fire, I would have died inside as well until Axel, my best friend saved me, he pulled me from the fire and into the front yard where I watched as the house slowly went down and the firemen hosed it down. However my parents had died inside and I was still alive, afterwards I was too mental unstable to stay in a foster home so I was transferred to Hollow Bastions psychiatric hospital.

Nine years later when my sanity returned I decided to come back on my own accord to Twilight Town. I could feel myself breathe in the air, and let it all out, the refreshing air brought back so much happy memories. If I even bothered lingering in the bad memories then it wouldn't be good for me either, I probably wouldn't even come back if I stayed negative.

I let my feet take me to the train station as I dragged my black bag along on it's wheels behind me, bar in hand. I gave my ticket to the Ticketmaster who held a smile and told me, _'Have a great trip.' _

I really hoped I did. I boarded the train and took my seat and pulled out some white envelops I got from my friend Xion who was present when my parents had died. These letters were three years old, but I like reading them over and over.

**: To Rosa Strife.**

_Hey. It's me Xion. I know we haven't seen each other, but I recently found your address since you've been released and now I wanted to badly write you on whats going on here in Twilight Town._

_It's not the same without you, I'm not exaggerating when I say that too.  
_

_Things have completely changed, everyone separated and sure I've see that coming but it's not in a good way._

_I'll inform you with the rest later. Hope you write back._

**: From. Xion.**

She wrote in her address and phone number just in case. At the time I was still coping my life in Hollow Bastion so I didn't bother writing back nor picking up the phone. The next letter came a month later and she didn't say anything about why I didn't phone or write, instead she got straight to the point.

Now this concerned me just the slightest.

**: To Rosa Strife.**

_Sorry. Don't freak out! XP_

_I'll tell you whats so different about everyone._

_Everyone's fucking crazy! I'm serious Rosa! You gotta help me, everyone seriously went to hell right after you left. Life spiraled out of control, people went into depression, your brothers went to foster care and your cousins are messed up in the head. (No offense.)_

_Your some what best friend Axel dropped out of school after a week of going. It was crazy after he did drugs, and went out binging for an entire week, drinking I mean. Riku hasn't been good either ever since his father left his mom and his mom is a total whore, Larxene's more crazier than usual, Seifer won't shut up and won't stop beating on Hayner; he's black and blue and it's scary~!_

_Demyx was abandoned by his parents. Zexion was abused by his mom and now lives with Demyx. Me... Well I live by myself every since my sister left. Kairi and Namine.. Well they started smoking and now trying to get into the popular group!_

_Arrrgg! Rosa you have to save us!_

_Please come back!_

**: From. Xion.**

I didn't bother writing. I was too sick, depressed and tired of everything even though I was sixteen years old. But a year after I decided to call her, I told her I was sorry that I didn't phone or write but she said it was alright and she was just happy to hear from me. Xion went on to tell me the details about the rest of our friends. Well more like acquaintances since we don't know them anymore, they were just past childhood friends and I suggested moving on.

After a year and a half later, I got in contact with Reno and asked if he can arrange an apartment I can live in. I told him my entire plan and he was all for it but had his doubts, I told him I didn't care and he went straight to work.

A few weeks after he got me an apartment and I knew this was the day everything was going to change. I needed it to be, for the sake of my friends and their future.

For three years.. I wondered if it really was my fault.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Obscurity

**Chapter One.**

**Obscurity.**

**. . .**_**  
**_

Twenty minutes of waiting, the train arrived at the train station. Rosa looked out the window and smiled widely at how beautiful the sunset was, there was always something so brilliant about the shine of orange and yellow that glided against each building and tree, casting large and obscure shadows that created the character of Twilight Town.

A nostalgic feeling overwhelmed her, this beautiful place, so quiet and unharmed by the harsh outer world was still unscathed amazed her. Even though the cold reminder of what happened nine years ago beckoned her to come back, she could ignore it all just to see this place. Grabbing her luggage and leaving the room, she headed swiftly down the hallway towards the exit.

Inside the terminal, there was a sweet breeze of the warm and cool air outside, she was so excited to be back home. Rosa quickly scurried towards the front doors of the station. Her hand pushed open the large doors in front of her and exiting the station was more the relief she could feel. The bright sun's warmth shed the memories that loomed inside her head, taking it all in felt more significant and she'd treasure this feeling as long as she can.

A loud honk from a car jolted her out of her relaxing stupor. She turned and what she saw brought butterflies fluttering inside her chest, a man standing beside a sleek black car greeted her with a simple wave and a charming smile.

Red unkempt hair, a messy business jacket with a white buttoned up shirt that wasn't buttoned at his collar bone. From the information she received from Xion, this man was now twenty-three years old.

"Were you there the entire time?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Never late for a beauty like you," He winked affectionately. Rosa chuckled, and walked over to Reno and his car.

"Never thought the lazy Reno would be such a gentlemen," She said with her eyebrow raised.

Reno smiled, "Don't get used to it." The comment made them both laugh, Reno pushed himself off the car and quickly hugged her, Rosa let her chin sit on his shoulder as she let go of her handle on her luggage and hugged him back. She closed her eyes to enjoy the warm sensation, to collect it's memories, to feel the pressure and his heart, to know that someone has hugged her.

It felt like minutes have gone by, but just seconds in reality. Reno let go first, patting her on her head and walked on his side where he opened his door and unlocked hers. Rosa thrown her luggage in the back seat and hopped rather enthusiastically in the passenger seat next to him.

Reno started the car up and they were out of the parking lot in a few seconds. "I got the apartment ready, I just need a signature from you," He said, passing a few papers laying down in between them.

A black pen attached to the clipboard, placing it in her lap as Reno went back to driving. She read a bit of it and wrote her signature at the bottom, then placing the clipboard and pen down on the floor of the car.

"What kind of apartment is it?" She wondered. Rather curious of the place she's going to live in for the next few months or so.

"You will see, Xion likes it by the way. She's over there right now," He informed her.

Rosa hasn't seen Xion since for nine years ago. Xion was now eighteen years old and they both decided to live with each other since Xion's older sister moved to Radiant Garden to help their sick mother, and Rosa herself didn't want to live alone so it was a win-win for both of them.

Rosa looked out the window, she touched the glass with her finger's tips. "I can't wait to see her," She said this mostly to herself. The thought of Xion had peaked her curiosity, she turned back to Reno.

"How is everyone?" She asked, knowing full well he knew whom she was talking about. Rosa noticed his sudden reaction of the question, it had caught him off guard where smile had completely faltered into a frown.

Reno swallowed thickly, opening his mouth he let out a nervous chuckle. "You will see," Reno muttered. Rosa raised her eyebrow and frowned at his answer. There was this sort of pain residing inside of her, her heart rate had sped up and out of impulse she turned to him once more.

"Tell me Reno! What's going on?" She urged.

A sort of groan escaped Reno's lips. "Ask Xion."

Rolling her eyes, she decided not to get so into it just yet. Maybe Xion will know, the thought of asking her put her mood down. The rest of the ride was still in silence and awkwardness. Reno had calmed down, he wasn't so tense any longer but was well composed on hiding whatever he wasn't telling her.

In the next five minutes they arrived at a large apartment building, maroon bricks shaped the building, a black metal staircase was on the side of the apartment, she could see large wide windows on the sides.

Wondering which one was hers before Reno had poked her side, noticing he had taken her luggage from the trunk and now was passing it to her.

"Thanks," She murmured before they walked towards the side doors, the inside was a bit more different from the outside portrayed, it was more vintage inspired; the walls were painted a creamy white while the floors were a tile black, portraits hung from the walls. A black leather couch was on one side with two potted plants on both sides of the couch.

Rosa followed Reno towards the elevator on the other side of the room, he pressed the 'up' button and suddenly the doors opened. They both walked in and Reno pressed five.

The elevator ride was awkward more than the car ride. Silence and inpatients mixed in wasn't a good feeling for Reno or Rosa, when the doors opened they both quickly walked out and went down the hallway. Rosa instantly knew which room was hers, a few boxes were outside the apartment door, a cropped black haired girl walked out wearing a black dress and high heeled shoes.

She noticed the two standing down the hall, her dark purple eyes with long black eyeshadow widened, she ran down the hallway, Rosa lets go of the handle of her luggage and opened her arms. There was excitement running through their veins as the dark haired girl approached the blond.

A smile widened as her heart rapidly beat hard in her chest as a warm body collided with hers. A fresh scent of roses and fruit hit her hard, she loved it though as Rosa almost desperately hugged Xion.

"I missed you. O-m-g! I can't believe you are here!" Xion squealed in her embrace, Rosa couldn't help, but laugh.

"I missed you too Xion!" She planted a kiss on her friend's cheek, they both let the embrace go.

Xion grabbed Rosa's hand and pulled her down the hallway, "See our new apartment Rose," She said excitedly, Reno smiling behind them followed close behind.

And as they entered Rosa couldn't help the surprise of the apartment. The walls were painted a dark green while the floors were black, the living room was filled with a black leather couch and a screen TV, 45 inch.

The kitchen was right across from the living room, she noticed the large wide window and the glass round table leaned against it, three black chairs on each side.

Reno walked towards the table, tapping his hand against it. "A welcome home present from me. The rest was shipped off from your own place," He said, turning his attention at the leather couches.

"Yes. I realized that," Rosa chuckled a bit as she felt her surprise at her own new apartment.

Xion couldn't help and squeal again, wrapping her arms affectionate around Rosa's neck. "This is so amazing, it's like a dream come true!"

Rosa and Reno laughed, "A dream come true. Hope more of those come around," Reno murmured before heading for the door. "Call me if something happens to the apartment, I'll get some people to fix it." Giving them a wink and shutting the door behind him.

Xion had let go, twirling in the kitchen as she giggled happily.

"I'm so happy Rosa." She gushed, her hands clutched her black dress, her painted long nails digging into the fabric to suppress another squeal as she bit her light red lips.

Rosa nodded as she took another quick glance around the large room, "I am too Xion. I can't believe I'm here, back in Twilight Town in nine years. I can't believe it's been that long," Rosa said as she slowly moved down the hallway, noticing something about the apartment.

She turned to see Xion, her smile had fallen to a frown and Rosa knew then it was the same reaction she had gotten from Reno. The same look of surprise, but there was also hostility and sadness.

Rosa turned and pointed down the hallway, "Why is there four bedrooms?" She asked, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence. Xion blinked a few times and chuckled.

"Reno said we could use it for storage or a computer room, he also said it won't affect the rent. Your room is at the end on the right," Xion said, grabbing Rosa's hand and pulling her down the hall. They entered Rosa's bedroom where there were a few boxes, bags and a queen sized bed that was leaning up against the left side of the room.

Rosa sighed at the mess, dreading on cleaning and organizing, but excited at the same time. She tilted her head and grinned at Xion, "Let's order some supper!" Rosa said pulling her cellphone out, Xion gave a nod and they both headed down the hall and back into the kitchen.

Xion ran over to a box and pulled out a large phone book. She placed it on the table, "What are we going to have for supper?" She asked, smiling larger.

"Pizza!" They both said in unison.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Author Notes:

Rosa is my OC. :)

I just edited this. Again! :\

Hope you enjoy.

Cya!

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters._


	3. Pizza

_Burn Scars._

* * *

**.**

**.**

"EXTRA cheese! Put more cheese on it!" I yelled into the phone, behind me Xion couldn't stop laughing at how crazy I was being just because some people had no idea what the hell I was talking about.

I let out an annoyed groan. "Put more cheese on it. Geez. Yeah... Okay! Bye." I hung my cellphone up and turned to Xion who had finally calmed down, she wiped her eyes from the tears that had escaped.

"They'll be here in twenty-five minutes," I said gritting my teeth, trying to compose my anger from releasing.

Xion nodded and patted my back. "That was the best phone call I have ever seen," Xion admitted, giving me a very amused smile. All I could do was shrug my shoulders and sit down on the chair across from her.

I noticed a latch on the window, I touched it only to realize it was broken. "Stupid Reno," I mumbled, Xion noticed and chuckled. "It's fine. I don't think no one will be coming through the window anyways." Xion guaranteed.

I couldn't help but agree with her. "Sure. By the way I was wondering - since everyone seems to go into a deep depression when I ask. I want to know what happened. The truth Xion."

Xion raised her eyebrow, every little playfulness was gone from sight. "Everyone? Who else did you ask?" She wondered, I rolled my eyes, I only spoke with her and Reno.

"No one. Just when I was going to ask Reno, he wouldn't answer me so now I want to know," I demanded eagerly. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into the chair, her bangs covered her eyes.

She breathed in and finally decided. "A year after you left.. Things turned to the worst for us.. I'm not saying it's your fault or anything since Reno already said that life sucks and no one is perfect, we should just accept what's happening. But what happened couldn't have been just a coincidence since it started right away." I leaned in when she cleared her throat again.

"Axel said things like this couldn't be accidental so we all just considered calling it a curse-"

I waved my hands in front of her face for her to stop, "A curse? That's what you and the others are portraying life's little misfortune?" I asked her, horrified that my friends have gone this far in thinking life is screwed up that way.

Xion shrugged her shoulder's. "Let me continue," She muttered, I gave her a nod for her to do so and made sure I didn't say anything while she explained.

"Your brothers went to foster care after you left, they now live in Radiant Garden. Axel lives with his dad who's abusive and neglects him, unfortunately to get away from the pain he drinks everyday and does numerous drugs.," She wrinkled her nose at the mere thought of Axel's so-called escape.

"Riku still lives with his mother and tries to take care of her ever-since his father left them for another women. But his mother is also abusive. Larxene's dating a guy who isolates her, but it seems she can't see that apparently," Rolling her eyes I couldn't help, but smile at her annoyance.

"Besides the abuse anything else?" I cut in, she gave a quick glare before I permanently shut my mouth.

"Demyx and Zexion currently live with each other, but the way things are going with Demyx's severe depression and Zexion's schizophrenia I don't think it's healthy for them to live in such an environment. Hayner on the other hand hangs out with Seifer, but I can't help, but notice Seifer gets really pissed off when Hayner leaves him for just a few seconds, I'm thinking something's going on between those two."

She leaned in as if she remembered something important. "Your cousins. They were in the psych ward, will Sora was for a while, Roxas is currently bullied at school and his parents are trying to get him into anger management."

There was a long silent moment, before I asked.

"Anything else?"

Xion sighed, "Kairi lives with her grandmother now, Namine doesn't go to school anymore, but she's home schooled with her uncle, and what else.." She thought, tapping her finger against her lips.

There was a sudden knock on the apartment door that made us both jump, I quickly got up, taking out some money from my pocket and headed for the door. When I opened it, it was a dark haired brunette, with a very bored expression plastered on his face.

"Sixteen twenty please," He said in a drawl, I couldn't help, but tell he was rather silly under that facade, giving him the money and grabbing the box of pizza and Pepsi that goes along with it.

"Thanks, BTW twenty-five minutes my ass that took fifteen!" I sneered before slamming the door in his face.

"Finally," Xion said as she licked her lips, I opened the box and the scent of hot pizza enticed our senses as we grabbed a piece of the delicious sticky cheese and pepperoni that lingered on top.

"If you want," Xion said, swallowing her food. "Axel is usually at Reno's."

I looked up at her, "Aren't they brothers, why doesn't Reno let Axel live with him if their father is so abusive?"

"Axel dislikes Reno's motherly acts or something of the sort, and their father actually filed a restraining order on Reno to never come close to the house, so Axel usually goes over there, but he's not allowed to stay there," She bites down on her pizza, I can only think how stupid these guys are becoming, but I block the thought from my mind and resume munching on my food.

I'm excited to see Axel again, we were best friends when we were younger. I wonder how he is, and how much he truly has changed, and I hope he will be happy to see me because I'm getting the feeling every one of them are going to start blaming the fire for this mishap.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Butterflies?

**_ ' I wait to hear the whispers of the wind calling me forth from the dead, hear my plea and before you could speak I can see your hand reaching out to me, and then my eyes are blinded by the light. '_**

-_-; Random moment there...

LOL.

Rosa here: Hi. Before I say anything less important here's something RATHER important. I know there aren't any reviews. And the flamers who notice and want to flame me can say all their bullshit. 'Waste of time man!' I'll say... ' Oh. And that's suppose to hurt?'

I Do Not Care. It's my story, I'll write it the way I want too. :)

Rosa is my favorite OC.

**Read and Review**. **No flames or bashing - They will be deleted.**

* * *

**Rosa's P.O.V.**

**...**

We left the apartment and headed down the street, Xion was on the phone asking Reno if Axel was there and fortunatly he was. So she told him we we're coming to visit him and not to say a word to Axel.

Reno said he wouldn't and hung up, Xion sighed as she placed her cellphone into her hand bag.

"Are you sure about this?" She wondered, I turned to her and on her face was a worried expression. "I'm pretty sure I want to see Axel again. It's been seven years Xion," I said and somehow I still couldn't believe it has been that long since then.

It felt a dream that soon I'll awake up in my usual white bedroom, locked in a room by myself, wearing nothing but grey clothing. I shook the thought from my head and continued my way down the street, my heart raced as I was closing in on the street Reno lived on, I pictured Axel.

The little red haired teen with bright green eyes and a very mischevious personality. He was always getting into a lot of trouble, just so he wouldn't be bored of life. Telling everyone to remember him but who couldn't forget Axel? He was just so troublesome, just so adorabt funny.

I wonder now. How is he and how does he look? Does he still have that same mischevious personality? Or from what I heard, is he just another damaged soul?

My feet were now stomping against the ground, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopping me in the process. I turned to see Xion panting and giving me a smile.

"Rosa you passed the house," She pointed to a large dark brown colored house with a larger tree in the front lawn, I reconized the black car in the drive way when Reno came to pick me up with it.

Sighing we both walked up the path, I breathed in and knocked on the door. Waiting for whoever to answer, I felt myself become intensely nervous. I saw the doorknob jiggle and the entire door opened to a red head holding a smirk on his face.

"Good evening you lovely women~"

I groaned and Xion giggled. "Whatever," I mumbled, walking in on my own accord. "Where is he Reno?" I asked, demanding and tapping my foot on the floor.

Xion was at my side and Reno pointed down the hall, I could hear the TV on pretty loud. Guessing he was in the living room we walked down the hall and my eyes came to a large living area.

Two black leather couches and a screen TV, two males sat on the couches. A red head and dirty blonde with a sort of mullet. They were watching some sort of movie, I turned to Reno who shrugged his shoulders. "No where else to watch TV," He whispered in my ear.

I mouthed a **'o'**

Xion figetted beside me and I questioned this. "Whats wrong?" I asked her in a whisper, she clenched her teeth and pulled me down the hallway.

We both leaned against the dark walls as Reno went to get us some drinks.

"I haven't.. Really... Uhm." She murmured, her eyes were staring at the floor, her hands behind her back as she tried to get the words out. I had placed my arms over my chest as I waited for her to speak up.

"Really what Xion?" I asked her quietly.

She turned upwards, her eyes gazing into my own with a worried expression.

Biting her lip before speaking, "I didn't talk with anyone since... You left Twilight Town. The only way I know is by Reno and a few others I kept in contact with," She said, I raised my eyebrow at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Thats it?" I leaned in towards her and she nodded shamefully.

"No worries Xion. I didn't either besides you and Reno," I said giving her a reassuring smile. "Now let's talk with these two idiots and head back to our apartment." She nodded and we both walked down the hall.

Reno holding two glasses with pepsi and ice. "Now or never," He muttered to me, I deeply inhaled than exhaled and gave him a nod.

"Yeah."

Reno grabbed the remote and muted the TV, I quickly grabbed Xion's sleeve and pulled her around the couch. "Hey Reno!" The red head yelled angrily as he turned around but he had suddenly saw us.

We both stood in front of the TV, dumbfounded expressions on their faces and I could tell they had questions.

"Who are they?" He asked Reno.

I sighed, walked towards the red head and took his appearance in. A black tank-top and black shorts, his hair was a lot longer and seemed to resemble Reno's except his hair wasn't cut randomly, while his eyes still took on that green shade there were two upside down triangles underneath his eyes. He was medium built but still looked rather laky in appearance.

The other had sharp blue eyes, wearing a green t-shirt and beige khaki's. He seemed confused more than the red-head.

Even if they wouldn't remember, she was alright so she prepared that mentally and emotionally. Suddenly both eyes glanced at her, confused lingered in their eyes as she let out a smile. "Hi." I muttered under my breathe.

Reno didn't want to say anything so he stared at the TV, while Xion twiddled her thumbs.

"I can't believe you forgot who we are," I said rather annoyed as I bended down a bit.

"Xion," I patted Xion's head, and I gave a grin. "Rosa."

I couldn't help the laugh when their eyes grew large from my name being said.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"R-Rosa..." Axel inhaled.

I gave a nod, clapping my hands together. "Yeah.." I reply as the butterflies in my stomach start flapping around naesatingly.

Axel stood up and came in front of me, he stared as he blinked a few times. Suddenly his hands came onto my shoulders in an almost tight grip, I gasped as he started to shake me.

"When the fuck did you get back?" He yelled.

Some reaction but almost a familiar Axel.

**...**

**ToBeContinued.**


	5. The truth spits fire

_**' Poison masked his emotions, the toxins made his eyes hazy and his mind spinning almost uncontrollable. He wanted to scream but he couldn't, all his senses were off as he fell to his knees as he stared at the one person to save him, a twisted smile of hope appeared on her lips. '**_

* * *

Reno grabbed Axel and pulled him away from me, I regained my focus since I was shaken rather hard and everything in the room was spinning. Xion held my sore shoulders as she gave a worried tone, "Are you alright?"

Nodding. "Yeah."

Axel was staring hard at me, even Demyx who's jaw was hanging and his eyes widened. Reno sat with Axel to keep him from attacking me again, it had gotten silent but I was ready to speak.

"I just got into town if you want to know - _and I don't think it's a good thing to shake a person like that,_" I sarcastically muttered the last bit.

Xion let go of my shoulders and now stood next to me rather calmly. "She's living not too far from here as well, Reno got us an apartment." She informed them, Axel turned to his brother and gave a very dangerous growl.

"You knew they were here and you hadn't told me?" He asked.

Reno shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I knew she was coming here for the last two years," He announced which shocked them a lot more. Gee Reno knows how to anger his brother.

Axel instantly looked at me, shocked and hurt. "You couldn't call, write?" He asked in a harsh tone that I felt myself twitch.

"I wanted too Axel, but I was only allowed to talk with two people, Reno and Xion."

"Allowed? Your nineteen!" This time he yelled which scared Xion and Demyx.

I couldn't help but sigh, Axel knew how to start an arguement, all these years and maybe I thought he would have changed a bit.

"I was sixteen when I was living in Hollow Bastion, I didn't get out till I was fifteen, at the time I was healing." Remembering the past hurt and everyone in the room seemed to realise that since it had gotten silent and awkward again.

Axel groaned and pulled his hair back, "I'm sorry... I'm just... I missed you Rosa," I finally got to see the sadness in his green emerald eyes, the lingering pain that struck my heart and from here I could see the bruises on his arms and one on his chest.

But I dismissed it for now, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

I gave Axel a smile and I took a few steps in front of him to bend down on my knees to wrap my arms around him. A groan escaped from his lips - probably from the bruises but I ignored it and he did as well, his arms had wrapped themselves around me.

"I missed you a lot."

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Ahem," We both looked towards Demyx who leaned against the couch with a smirk plastered on his tan sun kissed face. "What about me? Nine years apart and no hug for me?" He laughed, the rest of us did as well.

I let go of Axel and hugged him, he was soft and I could feel the muscle underneath his shirt, at least these guys aren't weak.

I stared next to Demyx while Xion came next to me as well, Axel and Reno stayed on the couch too.

"How are you by the way? About the move?" Axel asked, he became shy suddenly and his voice had went back to normal instead of yelling around.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Xion who smiled. "It's fine, I love my new apartment," I gave a wink to Reno who smiled and got up from the couch. "No prob Rosa, ask if you need anything." He called out as he went back into the kitchen.

Demyx leaned forward and eye'd Xion up, Xion shifted when she saw him. "How are you Xi, haven't seen you in awhile."

Xion shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine. Happy that I don't have to ..Live alone," She smiled affectionatly. I patted her back and suddenly noticed the looks from Axel and Demyx, them seemed worried and confused.

"What do you mean alone?" Axel asked her, Xion bit her lip. "I was ten when my mom got sick and she had to leave the city to get treated in a different hospital, she moved to Radiant Garden and I was then living with my older sister. But when I was sixteen my sister went to assist my mom and I was left here until Rosa came back."

I couldn't help but frown at feel this deep sickening feeling inside myself, maybe things did go down hill when I left but I couldn't take that as a accident. It would just be too strange for a coincidence.

"So the curse hit you as well," Axel murmured and that simple information peaked my curiosity.

I stood up and felt my own heart beat so hard, I walked past them towards Reno and hit him across the face. "Oww! What the fuck?" He yelled in confusment, rubbing his cheek where I hit him but I was too twisted in anger that I gripped my fist and punched him the face.

He grabbed my hand though, squeezed it then pushed my back.

"Why are hitting me!" He asked, angry and annoyed.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? Why Reno? That they-" I pointed at the three sitting on the couch watching as I yelled at Reno. " - Were thinking they were cursed! Tell me why!"

"I didn't believe it that's why! Life is fucked up, it does shit to a lot of people, not my problem that my little brother and his friends are thinking their cursed because of the fucking fire that killed your parents!" He was yelling harsh as he breathed in and out, Reno scoffed and left the room.

I was silent now, the truth that spat out of his mouth, the memory and the people I had lost came back as if a large gust of wind hit me in the face. Taking my breathe away, I turned towards the others who seemed as speechless as I felt.

"It's my fault..Right?" I asked them. "The fire that killed my parents seven years ago.. When I was sent to a mental hospital and my brothers who are gone as well.. It's my fault."

I glanced at them one last time, the looks on their faces weren't denying what I said. I stormed out of the house, leaving Xion with them. I needed time to think, I needed space.

What's truly going on here?

**ToBeContinued.**


	6. Lightning explains it all

_**' I watched as the sun set in the distant, but the smoke in the air clouded my sight. My lungs burned and my skin itched, I knew I had no time to move but in an instant I was pulled away and was set in darkness of a curse made by my own death. '**_

* * *

I stomped hard on the sidewalk my hands clenching and my eyes hard to the ground. The fresh air gliding through my hair and the sky was shaded in a lovely color of blue and orange. The pain in my chest hadn't seized from the realization of Axel's pain as well with everyone elses. I was painfully confused though and wanted to know a lot more than what they were telling me.

I stopped in my tracks, my hands reaching for my head and my fingers trailing through the many strands before it gripped my hair and I lightly pulled, feeling a bit of pain but I wasn't affected to it.

Nine years appeared in my head, the past I wanted to forget but my mind wouldn't let it. The fire that started it, everything seemed like chaos then anything else and yet I tried to think it wasn't.

My parents were friendly to everyone I knew, they were nice and carefree. My father was friendly, nice and very couregous, I knew even when I was young he would do anything for my mom and of course his own children. He had black hair and yellow eyes that always reminded me of cats eyes but they held warmth and security.

My mother on the other hand had a temper but she was extremely nice to everyone, compassionate to my father and loving to her children. I've always knew I had inherited her temper as well with her sense of justice. Not to forget her looks which was her blonde hair and blue eyes.

Now my brothers were twins, mischevious and completely different from each other. Vanitas was the oldest, he had dark black hair and yellow eyes like my father, he was at times cruel and forgiving, truthworthy. While Ventus who has blonde golden hair and blue eyes was more sensitive to people's emotions but some how they worked together and balanced each other.

When I think of my family, it hurts the most. I hadn't seen my brothers in seven years, while my parents had perished in a house fire. The one who had saved me was Axel himself, he had pulled me from the fire and I had a mental breakdown, went into a catantio state and was shipped off to a mental hospital in Hollow Bastion.

Where I resided tell I was sixteen, then I lived with a man named Cid, when I turned seventeen he helped me find myself an apartment and that same year I had graduated from highschool.

Both my hands came ot my head and I yelled. "Aaaah! I don't get it!" My fingers curling as they gripped my hair and pulled it.

"They said you went crazy but I didn't think it was true," A snicker came from behind me, startled I turned around and in an instant my eyes widened in shock that my heart beated faster in my chest.

A tall blonde with two antennae like strands poking out, her poisonous green eyes sharp and held a twisted demeanor as well with her sadistic grin. She wore dark black jeans with rips and a white tank-top with wrist bands as well with black heels with skulls printed on them.

"L-Larxene!" I squealed automatically, a smile widening on my face as I ran towards her, both of our arms opened up and we hugged each other in a tight embrace.

She laughed in my ear, "I cannot believe you're here Rosa!"

This crazy feeling in my chest rose, "Same here." It wasn't a good feeling, Axel, Xion and Demyx all of a sudden popped into my head. My arms felt weak as well with my smile that turned back into a frown.

I let go of the hug sullenly, I noticed she had raised her eyebrow at me. "What's wrong Rosa?" She wondered confused of my sudden actions. I remembered that Xion told me that Larxene has an abusive boyfriend and she still lives with him, I wonder if this is part of the unfortunate curse.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my head, ruffingly my hair in an affectionate manner.

I turned to her and her smile was more pleasent now and she seemed to understand why I was so down. "So you heard from the others about the _'curse'_ right?" Hearing the word shocked me but I regained myself and gave her a nod.

"You too huh.. Calling this misfortune a _'curse'_..." I hissed the word, hating how bitter it felt against my tongue.

Larxene sighed. "Let's go to the Moogle Cafe, we'll discuss this over some coffee." She suggested, I agreed instantly and we headed towards Market Street.

* * *

*** Time skip. ***

* * *

We sat in the cafe, it was occupied by a few others but we we're in a booth to ourselves.

Two coffee's in front of us, heated and smelled delicious. Mine was Mocha while Larxene's was French Vanilla. Larxene's now nineteen as well, she was there when my parents died and since then I haven't seen her except from now.

I was curious still of this curse that kept being repeated, so out of determination I asked her about it. "About this curse Larxene, please tell me about it so I can understand the situation." My hands wrapped around the mug, feeling the hot heat envelop it, it stung but I let it be. I was used to heat already.

We stared at each other contently and I felt like I could trust every word that would be spoken from her, she once was a very blunt person and vicious now it seems something has soften her demeanor and I was scared it was because of the curse.

She gave a sigh before she spoke, "They call it a curse because.." She stopped and images of Axel, Xion, and Demyx ran through my head and trying to understand what they were struggling but before I could contemplate more of this I heard Larxene grunt. "When your parents died in that house fire, something about the flames cursed us and it made you the first victim."

I nodded, realizing I _was_ the first. My parents were taking from me by accident, I was dragged out of the house and was in too much shock that I was then taken to a psychiatric ward in Hollow Bastion.

"Is that why they call it a curse? Axel was determined to blame me for the entire incident while I think life is bullshit," I let out a growl before I took a long sip of the warm coffee, letting it deliciously touch each inch of her mouth.

Larxene shrugged her thin pale shoulders, she glanced towards the other customers then back at her own drink. "Don't worry about Axel, he just wanted to blame you cause he needs someone to yell at but he doesn't realize he's been bitching at Reno and Demyx for these past seven years." She scoffed at the long memory of my own absents, I wondered what had gone on while I was locked away in a mental hospital.

Thing is there are somethings that I can't let go of. "Things like this happens.. But not at the same time. I came here to start anew and I think this is what I was suppose to do," I said with a bit of dignity and pride as I got up from my chair, she watched confused of what I was saying.

"Do share Rosa," She grinned curiously at my own proposal.

"Like you said Larxene, there's nothing we can do about life and death but there is something we can do about our own, I'm not about to let this curse control the rest of you." I said as I started to make my way towards the door, Larxene on my tail.

"Saving the day? Isn't like you Rosa," She sarcastically responded.

I shrugged my shoulders and pushed the door open.

"It's been seven years since we seen each other, since I've seen any of you. We're all just strangers but the bond we once had is never a stranger, I just need to fix it."

I'm determined, I'm better than who I was before. I'm not broken anymore and I know, I just know I can do this.

**ToBeContinued.**


	7. Attempt Retribution

**Author Notes:**

Ah! I accidently put seven years in the last chapters. It was actually nine years. lol.

I'm a fast typer and I don't proofread cause it's boring... Yeah. I'm horrible. -_-;

Rosa's nineteen and her parents died when she was 11. SO it makes nine.

**23 :** _Reno._

**19 :** _Axel. Larxene. Riku. **Rosa.**_

**18 :** _Demyx. Zexion. Xion._

**17 :** - _Unknown characters._

_I'm not naming the rest of the characters cause they haven't popped up yet._

Enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing.**

* * *

**'** _The nightmares he sought to fight, fought back and were much more stronger. He wanted to fall and enjoy the failure, but instead he was picked up by the one person he thought was always going to be gone from his life._**'**

* * *

**...**

Meanwhile at Reno's place, Demyx and Axel were still silently sitting on Reno's couches, too awkward to say anything from Axel's explosive anger he had demostrated in front of a shocked Rosa who had stormed from the apartment.

He turned warily at Axel who was still looking at his hands, "Couldn't you have said anything else besides blaming her for something that didn't involve her?" Demyx asked him sorrowfully, knowing that it was the first time in years he had seen Rosa and Axel had to ruin it.

Axel let out a growl but shook his had and gave out a sigh instead. "I don't know Dem. I wish I said something else.. But-" Before Axel could finish his sentence Reno's front door was slammed open.

They both turned their heads to see who it was to just barge into someone's house but instead was stunned to see a happy go-lucky Rosa with a decent smile instead of her frown from earlier, her blue eyes didn't hold that shocked expression but was now filled with a sort of fire.

Axel couldn't help but feel nervous at Rosa's expression she was giving them both. "I have figured it out you guys," She started out before they noticed the other guest that entered the living room. Larxene with a smirk plastered on her face, she waved at them but they both just gave her a passive expression and turned back to Rosa.

"Figured out what?" Demyx asked in wonder.

"I got the whole curse thing, thanks to Larxene. So I'm determined to save you guys from this so called curse!" Rosa raised her hands in a 'hurray' motion.

Axel however stood up and was filled with rage, he was biginning to feel irritated by Rosa and her naive nature she has then prone to show. He pointed his finger at her and gave her vicious glare, "Why the fuck do you get to decide to save us?" He demanding from her, Rosa dropped her arms to her side again.

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, looking fully at Axel as she shook her head at him. "We mustn't forget who was blaming me for something that I obviously didn't do, since I was locked up in a mental hospital."

Axel dropped his arm and grinded his teeth, looking at Larxene then at Demyx who had turned away from him.

Rosa walked towards him, Axel hadn't moved from where he was standing as she gave him a smug grin. "Firstly, the fire started at my house.. Remember?" She pointed at her head, "Secondly, it was my parents who died. And lastly, I came back to find all of you in a wreck, and since you're all my friends I'm willing to help."

Larxene walked around the couch and sat down where Axel was once sitting, "I don't know about you two boys but I'm convinced." She playfully taunted.

Axel couldn't help but sneer at the blonde haired women, "I'm guessing you gave her that idea," He accused, poking Rosa in the forehead she gave a slight glare and poked his chest.

"She gave me no idea Axel, it was my idea."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "No wonder.."

Rosa rolled her eyes at his resentment. "In or out?" She asked both of them, turning to Demyx.

He gave a nod. "If something positive comes out of this, then I'm in." Rosa and Larxene both turned to Axel who was resisting the whole 'save' thing, they both knew he was stubborn.

"Please for the love of god, don't make me beg," Rosa said sarcastically.

Axel turned to her, they both looked each other in the eyes and Rosa secretly wished he wouldn't be so damn stubborn. While Axel was thinking why did she have to be so presistant. Larxene shifted at the sudden moment Rosa and Axel were having, while Demyx was completely confused at what was going on.

Suddenly Reno came storming from his bedroom, noticing Rosa and Axel standing close to each other and Larxene had replaced Xion. Everyone's eyes were staring at him curiously.

"Whats going on?" Reno asked, turning his attention at Rosa and Axel. Axel grabbed my arm quickly then pulling Larxene to her feet, and signaling Demyx to follow in just seconds, he gave his brother a passive expression before saying in a very bored tone.

"We're are heading to Rosa's. You are not invited.. _Lets go before he invites himself!"_ He whispered the last bit before he pushed Rosa, Larxene and Demyx out the front door.

"I bought her the house you idiot!" Reno called out, letting out an amused chuckle before the door was slammed shut and they were all walking down the street, Rosa smiling hard at Axel's attitude towards his brother.

Larxene hugged Axel around the waist in a friendly manner as she smirked at him. "So Ax, did we win you over?" Rosa couldn't help but let out a giggle as Axel grunted at her question.

"You'll win me over when something happens."

Demyx smiled and looked at the light blue sky that was darkening in the distance.

"Same old Axel."

...

**[ToBeContinued.]**


	8. Specifically inspired

**Eh. Your right.. LOL.**

**She was.. ten now she's 19.. o/O**

**OKay anyways. Besides my obvious bad math skills. Thanks fer reviewing. Gosh ahaha! Some people out there just don't like OC stories ahaha.**

**Yes Riku will come around.. sometime ahaha!**

**Read and Review. No flames please!**

* * *

**Rosa's P.O.V.**

We finally arrived at my apartment, I opened the door since I could hear the TV inside was turned up pretty loud. When we entered Xion was dancing around with a bottle of beer in her hand, wearing a black tank-top and black thin black jeans with no socks.

"Xion!" I called and when she finally noticed a light pink blush dusted across her cheeks as she clumisly reached for the TV remote that was laying on the glass table. When the TV was on mute, my friends behind me had a chance to awe at my new apartment which I was pretty proud of.

"Holy shit you live here!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly.

Larxene sat down on one of the leather couches as she breathed out a sigh of relief. "So comfy.." She whispered only to herself while Axel sat down at the table as he looked around as well.

"Didn't think you were bringing company," Xion said that brought out of my small term of bliss, I glanced at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, Axel wanted to get away from Reno..." I said and we both turned to Axel who gave us a nod.

"So my brother really bought you this place?" Axel asked as he looked around, curious but at the same time in his green eyes he was confused. I sat down next to him.

"Yeah.. I needed a place to go and he said he would pay for the first month while I get settled and find a job for myself," I explained to him, Xion went to the fridge and gave us both a beer.

He looked at the cold liquid and couldn't help but laugh. "Nice, let's us all drink away our sorrows!" He portrayed and opened the bottle and gulped down the alcohol. Larxene and Demyx joined in quickly and instantly Xion had turned the music up again.

For the rest of the night we drank, partied, until it hit 1am in the morning. The alcohol was all gone but everyone was still awake, whining almost for more, Demyx and I were eager to get some more.

"What do you mean you left your wallet at home!" I yelled, stumbly down the steps of the apartment, both of us wearing leather black jackets as we exited the apartment building.

Demyx laughed out loud. "Sorry Roosaa! Let's just go back to my apartment.. It's not too far from here," He said pointing left down the streets, all the street lamps were turned on but it was dead out so it was pretty much quiet.

Demyx grabbed my hand in a friendly manner and we briskly walked down the street, at the same time pulling each other since we were still drunk. We laughed, stumbled and couldn't help but be goofy together.

I almost tripped over my own feet while Demyx held me up with both of his arms, he laughed in my ear as I simply giggled in his chest.

Suddenly...

"Demyx?" We both turned foreward and a few feet away was a slate-haired teen with dark blue eyes and very pale skin as the moon. He was wearing simple dark blue jeans with sneakers and a white shirt, and a black opened sweater. He raised his eyebrow at me then glared at Demyx who was waving like a total idiot.

"Hey!" He said, I straightened myself and waved as well. "Who's he?" I whispered to Demyx, who gapped at me in surprise. He ran over to the slate-haired and held him tightly into his chest, the boy was trying his hardest - but failing to get away from Demyx.

"This is Zexion, how can you forget him?" He faked cried as he placed his face into Zexion's hair and took a hard sniff, Zexion cringed while I couldn't help but laugh louder.

"Holy shit! Lil'Zexi, long time no see." I said as I joined in with the tight hug.

While we were hugging, I could hear Zexion's muffled question. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Me and Demyx let him go, of course I saw this coming since Axel didn't even reconize me but now I'm just feeling insulted that no one even remembered me.

"I'm Rosa Strife.. Remember?" I asked him, wiping away my fake tear.

The same reaction came from him like the others, his eyes widened... well one eye since one was only showing, and his mouth fell open in pure shock that I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh.. Wow." I said through my laughter, holding my stomach since it was beginning to hurt from laughing so much lately. I walked up to him, he was a few inches taller than me but I ruffled his soft dark blue hair.

"Say something Zexi," I purred, giving him a sheepish grin. Zexion shut his mouth and curved a smile on his face, suddenly his arms had found themselves around my body, holding my waist as I was pushed up against him in a warm and comfortable hug.

I held him as well, "I missed you too Zexi," I whispered in his chest, hearing a sigh from him as he placed his jaw ontop of my head. We were like this for another ten seconds before we were pushed apart from each other, I couldn't help but giggle since Demyx was pouting as he held Zexion's arm, who was oblivious on why Demyx pushed us away.

"Can we just go get my wallet?" Demyx childishly exasperated.

I nodded but then Zexion pulled out a square looking black thing from his sweater pocket. "Your forgot it at the house, I called Reno and asked him where you were but.." He turned to me "He gave me an address that I didn't know but now I do."

I did a hurray motion, "Let's pick up darlings," I winked, "Where's the nearest bar?" I asked them.

"Seven Heaven, fifteen minute walk from here," Zexion said as he let out a yawn.

I gave a nod and we began to walk down the street, while we were walking my cellphone rang and I clumsily answered it.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered, glancing at Zexion and Demyx who raised their eyebrows at me but I ignored it.

"Where are you?" I heard a growl on the other line, then a bunch of laughter and loud music in the back ground. I quickly held onto Zexion's arm since I almost stumbled.

"Uh.. We're going to pick up, also we met up with Zexion," I said grinning all over again. I heard a laugh and something smash, and my heart rate sped up as I gripped my phone tightly in my hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS BREAK?" I screamed in the phone, I noticed Demyx and Zexion staring at me in shock. I felt my bitter feelings rising as I heard more laughter than someone besides Axel came onto the phone.

"We.. Didn't break anything!" It was Larxene. "Xion fell over and broke her bottle, Axel's picking her up. Get your fucking asses back here right now!" Larxene yelled and I couldn't help but picture Xion falling on her ass.

I burst into hysterical laughter. "Fucking clean it up, we're going to get more beer!" I said and hung the phone up and shoved it into my pocket.

I turned towards Zexion and Demyx. They were both holding onto each other in fear, probably of my wrath but I shook the feelings off and smiled.

"Lets go love birds," I winked, they both quickly got it together and joined me down the street.

"So.. Uhh.." Demyx started, probably unsure if I'm angry or not, but when I turned I smiled a bit more just to show him I'm fine now.

"What is it Dem?" I calmly asked.

"What did they break?" Zexion cut in, I turned to him. "Xion fell and broke her bottle," I told them, they both nodded and in a few seconds we all three just broke into a round of laughter.

"Wow. Earlier you scared me.. with all the yelling," Demyx confidently confessed, I gave him an apologetic smile. "Yeah.. I thought they broke my new table that Reno got me.. Thank god they didn't." I murmured truthfully.

"By the way, Riku works at Seven Heaven." Hearing Riku's name come off of Zexion's lips gave me shivers. Not in the _'Oh god that sexy kid'_ shiver, but the _'Holy shit'_ shiver.

"Are you serious?" I asked him in shock, he gave a slight nod. "Yeah.." He looked at his cellphone which was a white iphone. "He should be off in ten minutes."

That made it so much more better, I felt the jitters of seeing my second bestfriend from back then. Me, Axel and Riku were just an awesome trio that we would get into trouble so many times, it was fun with them.

"Holy fuck! Well lets go, we can ask if he would like to party with us til dawn or even longer," I rambled and ran down the street, with Demyx and Zexion at my tail, yelling my name to stop.

Euphoria raged through my entire body, meeting old friends was the best. But I didn't know if it was alcohol making me feel like this, and when we got to Seven Heaven, the entire place was packed. I was so fricken surprised that I walked past smelling old men, women who seemed to awkwardly start shit with each other for nothing.

When I got in, the entire place was packed, the scent in the air was of smoke, sex and booze that I hurried towards the bar.

Zexion and Demyx were right behind me. "Where is he?" I yelled at Zexion, since the fucking music was blasting hard and I kept bumping into men who tried to say something unnerving or possibly pathetically clever. I only ignored them and continued, then I felt a hand on my arm and glanced at Demyx who pointed towards a certain bartender.

He was serving drinks to a bunch of slutty looking chicks, they were smiling, asking him for his number and when he got off. He just looked at them, rejected each with ease and looked away with a firm stone face.

I grimaced at him, his silver hair was longer from when we were kids, his pale skin seemed soft from where I was standing and his light milky turqouise eyes was hiding behind his hair. He was muscled but not buff, he was also very cute with his black shirt on as he gave a few more people their orders.

I confidently walked up to the bar, one of the girls who was sitting on the high chair fell over and I quickly took over, leaning against the cupboard. He noticed me and gave a slight smile, I then wondered why no one fucking reconized me.

I felt my smile slip slightly, "Can I have a Palm Bay hon?" I asked him, he nodded and passed me a beer.

"Thanks," I eagerly said, giving him a few bucks and opened the sucker up. He kept glancing at me, and I kept smiling back, seriously this guy has to know me.

This time I'm giving him a shot then just straight out telling him.

Demyx and Zexion showed up next to me, Demyx whispered in my ear, "Some of these chicks are eyeing up Zex, so we're going to head back." He whispered, passing me a few bucks from his wallet. I gave a nod and they were gone through the crowd.

The bartender came back towards me, he leaned in and asked me a certain question and I couldn't help but smile.

"Do I know you?"

I winked at him, "You sure do."

**.: ToBeContinued :.**


	9. A Proud Night

**Author Notes:**

**I rewrote the ninth chapter because I wanted it longer! :D**

**Here it is! LOL.**

**Inspired by.. Tea and.. Lady Gaga music! Oh god how weird but at the same time fine!**

**~ Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

**. . .**

I bit my bottom lip before smiling, holding my drink tightly in my hand before leaning forwards, he came closer as if I told him I had a secret I wanted to share just with him. The words from my drunk mind desperately wanted me to say into his ear even though it was funny, I had to stifle a laugh to say it right in his ear.

"Well I do know we hadn't fucked." I leaned back and he gave me an appreciative smirk, I can't help but realize that Riku is a lot more cuter then back then ever though I enjoyed his boasts of confidence while we were kids.

"I would have remembered you if we had," He replied back in a flirty manner, winking his obvious interest.

And I can't help but think, _Oh wow this is rich._

He went back to his other customers and a few girls that wanted more then a request of alcohol. I watched as he served them expertly, small shots of Vodka they took and were stumbling back wards with whole heartily laughs that made me as well laugh. I wondered if this was how I was drunk at the house, but oh wells I didn't come here to think of that at the moment.

My eyes landed on his body, something I didn't like that wiped the smile off my face right away. A small purplish round bruise on his neck hiding near his collarbone where his shirt was trying to hide. I knew a girl wouldn't have done it there, it had to be some one else and the thought wasn't making my night any better I had to get this over with.

When he came back, I chugged my drink quickly and climbed over the counter while a few girls began to bitch at me constant, but they weren't my fucking problem at the moment and I didn't want to deal with a bunch of horny chicks who wanted the bartender.

Grinning at Riku who was surprisingly stunned at my bold action. He came closer to get me back over the counter, but before I could I grabbed a hold of his wrist and with my other hand I touched his hickey, he backed up right away and I couldn't help but smile wider at his glare. When he tried for another attempt to get me over I instead tripped him and he fell with me on top, I smiled down at him.

"G-Get off." He growled in a disdain tone that made me hum amusingly.

"Oh calm down Riku," I cooed humorously which made him immediately stop struggling. "I'm only here to help." I got up and quickly grabbed an ice-cube and before he could attempt to stand I kicked him back down then sat on his chest. I placed the ice-cube on his dark bruise.

"Same old Riku, you never liked my help. He winced at first, but grimaced at me but I could still see the confusion in his eyes, he was trying to figure out who I was and abit I was still feeling offended that barely no one remembered who I was.

"I.. I have to work you know." He inhaled, I got up and helped him up then he noticed another bartender, giving him a salute. I tapped his shoulder and when he looked I gave him a smile.

"You were off five minutes ago, let's go we have a party to attend too." I head to the back of the bar where there was a kitchen for the food, a lot of people in white, Riku followed behind but when I was confused where to go he showed me where the lockers were. I had to look away while he dressed and changed into some normal clothes that consists of black faded jeans, black shoes and a dark blue jacket, his white hair was pulled over and went down his back.

He stared at me strangely. "How did you know I was off work.. Are you some sort of stalker?" Okay, this took _'who are you'_ to a whole new level, only Riku could do that at least. Shaking my head at him, seriously why does he have to be so ridiculous, he showed me the back door and we both walk outside in the alley.

"Let me explain Riku," I drawl out his name eagerly while he sparks up a cigarette that we need to talk about later. "At first we were drinking then we ran out, so Demyx came with me to get more but then we ran into Zexion on the way and he told me you worked in Seven Heaven. Right away of course I decided that you should come and drink with us tonight."

He raises his eyebrow. "We? Who's we?"

Rolling my eyes, exhausted already. "Axel, Xion, Larxene, Demyx and Zexion are waiting at my apartment. Oh yeah," I dug into my pocket and grabbed out a few cash. "Can't go home empty handed, drunk people are rank when they have no alcohol." I say giving him a wink, he nods and passes me the smoke then he took the money from my hand and he heads back inside.

I was hoping he just didn't take the money and run out the front door of the bar while I waited. I don't mind smoke so I took a few puffs but the time Riku returned it was gone. He held in both hands two cases of beer and a bag with two large bottles of Vodka.

I smiled as I took the bag and made him hold the cases on the way back.

"Before we go." He stopped me from walking, I turned back to him while he gave me this dull expressionless look. "Who are you?" The question that made me inhale deeply and exhale, just so I can calm my bursting nerves from going insane.

"I cannot believe you and Axel," I yelled, "Don't remember me of all people! I was your best friend when we were kids and you fucking forget about me. What kind of friends are you." The realization hits him while I ranted on about our friendship and my parents death in the fire, as well with my departure to Hollow Bastions Psychiatric ward.

"Rosa." He says softly in a whisper, his eyes are now wide. He places the cases down and pulls me into a hug that makes me stop talking, I smile and hug him back.

"I miss you too buddy." I say affectionately, hugging him tighter and he returns the gesture.

We let go of our amazing long embrace, he picked the cases up with a smile. "So when did you get in the city?"

I couldn't help but let out a short chuckle. "This might be a long story."

Riku shrugs, "I got time."

* * *

Fifteen minutes of sharing, telling, and remembering what I told Axel was nostalgic. Because I get to talk with Riku, my best friend and someone who grew up with pride, with joy and strength. He was loving and caring, and as well knows what he wants and goes for it, at least that's what I was getting from him while we talked but he didn't say anything about Axel, nor anyone else.

There was this void I had just discovered. I was familiar with it because it was how I felt, and looking in the eyes of Riku was always short because he didn't allow anyone to stare at him for far too long. He was uncomfortable, nervous, some how frightened but that was his body behavior, while his personality, his mind. It was some what a mystery and if what Larxene told me about Riku, then she might've been right a long about him, and if she was right then she was about everyone else.

Time is certainly endless, is changes people though, to a large or small extent. Depends on the person and the situation and they have all lived in a large void that swallowed them whole, was I able to find them fast enough or was I just in the void with them.

When we came to my floor in the apartment building, from the elevator I could easily hear the music blasting loudly from a particular room. Unfortunately and fortunately it was mine.

I give Riku a half smile, shrugging my shoulders at him. "Never a dull moment it seems." I tell him, he nods and we both head down the hallway towards the loud apartment room. I inhale and grab the door, exhaling when it opens and I see all of my friends lying on the floor laughing like maniacs and I couldn't help but laugh at them. Xion notices and gets up quickly, she runs to the stereo and turns it off.

"Oh hey Rosa. Back already." She says nervously like a child being caught for stealing a cookie. Axel, Demyx and Larxene sit up from the floor, Zexion is sitting at the table indifferent to the whole situation.

"Long time no see Ri," Axel says looking right at Riku who doesn't say anything. The greeting confuses me, I feel my heart tightening and I place the alcohol down on the table, Xion shuts the front door while Riku places the cases on the table as well by the window.

"Yeah. Graduation right?" He wonders and Axel gives a simple nod. I freeze instantly, they are both nineteen, realizing but not believing what they mean because it's too painful to know.

"When.. Was the graduation." I ask, it's gone some how quiet because I can see everyone in the room looking in a different direction from each other, awkwardly, as if they were caught cheating off a test or breaking a vase. This scares me, they way of not answering makes me know that they all haven't talked in years and I might just be a little stuck in the past.

It was hard to handle, inhaling deeply. "When was your graduation?" I ask again, more demanding and I can Riku shifting his eyes over to me, I know he wants to answer so I cross my arms and glare at nothing but the air or maybe the floor, I don't but I want to know.

"Three years ago." Axel answered right away, clear that it makes me irk just the slightest. What happened, did they all get in a fight or was it time, they drifted apart. People grow up, people move on but why did they have too. Is it the purpose to grow up, to grow out of friends, what a horrible reality but she knew it had to happen sometime.

"No matter. I'm happy to see you all again, it's been years since you've all seen me." I smile, the feeling of sadness still sticking to my heart like a bruised sore, it hurts but I smile anyways just because... Just because somethings are better left in the past. I move to the table and take out a can or two, smiling at them all.

They all don't look like they want to drink, they aren't in the mood and I think I killed it. Frowning slightly, Xion shakes her head and laughs, she comes to my side and takes the can from my hand.

"Anyways, you're right. We shouldn't be depressed because we all haven't see each other in years, we should be happy that we have alcohol, friends and of course," She then wraps her arms around me, I fall back and accidentally run into Zexion who groans. "Rosa!" She cheers, opening the can but it bursts all over Zexion, Xion and I.

Axel jumps up and grabs a beer. "Your right! Let's party, Riku you bastard your closer to the stereo, turn it back on!" He calls, opening the can and chugging it, Riku couldn't help but laugh as he switches it back on to some rock station.

Zexion moves away from me and Xion, I couldn't help but lick my fingers that had beer all over them. "I'll be right back!" I called out to them and headed down the hallway to my bedroom. I took my shirt off and slipped on another, then I heard a knock and turned around to see Larxene with the bottle of Vodka in her hand.

"So how did you get the sexy bartender to come?" She asked with a wink, then Xion appears giggling with two beers in her hand.

"Yeah I want to know that too. Nothing indecent right?" She asked jumping on my bed.

I shake my head of course, but remember how I jumped over the counter and he was on the floor with an ice-cube on his newly formed hickey from a mysterious person.

"Nothing at all." I say sarcastically, we leave the room and head back to the party of course.

"I'm loving your company already," Larxene said wrapping one arm over my shoulder, then she took a long swing of the Vodka which will knock out pretty soon from the way she's drinking.

I frown chidlishly, making a pout. "You didn't like my company before?" I wipe my imaginary tear away before bursting in laughter with Larxeen, she passes the Vodka into my hand and encourages me to take a shot.

"Come on. Since you came back with the sexy bartender," This comment caught Riku's attention right away, he was sitting on my black leather couch with Axel. "You haven't even sipped on anything yet," She slurs her words but I gave her a nod and with regret lingering in my mind of the morning after I take a long chug that burns my throat.

And soon after more shots that came and went, the pain I had earlier was slowly turning numb. Invisible that I couldn't see nor feel it and that's how I liked it. A temporarily loss I'll feel later on, but right now I want to live in the moment with my friends who is enjoying themselves.

I thought maybe while I sat with Zexion on the sofa that he would be drunk, sprawled on the floor passed out. But instead he was finished drinking five beers by two-thirty, and five shots of the Vodka by three in the morning and he was fine with his blank expression. He even talked and walked fine, unlike Axel and Demyx who were both sleeping on the same couch with Riku as their pillow. He didn't seem to mind while he sipped on the last can, Xion and Larxene were on the love chair passed out as well.

I leaned on Zexion's cozy warm shoulder and he did the same with me.

"Goodnight.. Rosa." He murmured before drifting off to sleep. My mind is giving out on me and I know it because everything is slowly growing black, Riku smiles and places the can on the table before him and leans back, places his legs on the table and shuts his eyes.

And I think, had to be the best night of my life... Hope more come my way. And I too is gone in the abyss of dreams.

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Some Scars Don't Heal

'_Some scars don't heal.  
Some memories don't fade.'  
_

**. . .**

Rosa awakens still lying next to Zexion whom is still fast asleep, his head leaning against hers. She wrinkles her nose and smells the delicious scent of cooked eggs, toast and bacon in the air of her apartment. Her ears had perked when she heard the sizzling, but realized after laying down for a few seconds that Xion and herself didn't even go shopping for food to make eggs, toast and bacon.

So her blue azure eyes flash open but are shut instantly, a groan escaped her lips, twisting her body from the sun's ray that blinded her temporarily, glaring at however opened the curtain in the kitchen but was then greeted giggling. Squinting her eyes she noticed it was Larxene and Axel looking down at her.

They were both smirking humorously. "Did you have a good sleep?" Larxene asked when Axel turned away and headed into the kitchen again, to the stove where they were cooking bacon, a few plates filled with golden eggs were placed on the glass table. The boxes from the previous night were by the front door stacked with beer bottles, and the two Vodka bottles were partially still filled that were then sitting on the table with the sun's reflection going through it.

"Yeah.. Where did you get the money for that?" She asked, pointing at the table filled with food.

Axel glanced at her, his green eyes that were filled with life last night were now lazy and had dark bags underneath. His red hair was also more spikier then normally and he was clammy. "We asked Xion and she gave us the money for breakfast." He answered her question, Rosa nodded pulling out a chair and sat on right away, feeling herself shiver.

"Where's Xion?" Rosa asked, she didn't see her when she woke up besides Demyx sprawled on the couch snoring not so loudly. Zexion was silent and he was comfortable but that was probably the booze talking.

Larxene pointed towards the hall then she sat down, leaned her back against the chair and the wall. "She stumbled off to her bedroom an hour ago."  
Rosa nodded closing her eyes briefly before opening them and tilting her head back before smiling to herself, the feeling of being rough and looking rough with her friends was some how exhilarating. Rosa never thought she would experience something like this with her friends and here she is, waking up from a night of partying and they're making her breakfast.

"When did you two wake up.. And what time is it?" She question, remembering she placed her phone on the table in the living room, she however felt lazy to go and retrieve it.

"We woke up at ten-thirty, it's now twelve." Axel answered, she groaned out her protest at how early it was while Axel and Larxene smiled. Axel placed the bacon on the plates, Larxene nudged Rosa's shoulder and they both get up to wake up the others. Rosa headed down the hallway to Xion's room, Larxene pushed Demyx off the couch intentionally then slapping Zexion on the face, they both eventually do wake up.

"Wake up you idiots. It's time for breakfast." Larxene said loudly, irritated. Then she heading back to the table, and taking a bacon off one of the plates. Smirking at Axel who didn't seem to care what she did. Rosa enters the kitchen with a drowsy Xion behind her, rubbing her purple dark eyes.

Axel walks to the love chair where last night Larxene and Xion were sleeping, however now Riku is lying in sleep. Breathing in and out until Axel pulls his hair lazily, then slapping his face.  
"Wake up." He walks back to the kitchen and Riku reluctantly follows behind.

Riku's some what surprised about the food. "Who cooked?"

Rosa pointed at Axel before cutting her eggs up, Xion did the same and Zexion. Demyx nibbled on the hot fresh bacon that made his mouth even watery. This is actually surprising to the others but Axel ignores their stares and eats, after awhile Rosa shifts her dark eyes to the rest.

"So.." Rosa wondered, "What's to drink?"

In unison Larxene and Axel point at the two Vodka bottles. "I'm down." Riku says, reaching for one of them and opening the cap and takes a quick swing. He shook his head and placed it down, Xion however placed her plate down and rand own the hall.

After hearing her throw up the rest place their plates down besides Demyx, and Rosa. "I'm not exactly in a 'throw up my night' type of mood." Rosa mutters as she continues eating.

The others move away from the table and slump down on the couches.

Rosa sits with Riku and Larxene while Axel, Zexion and Demyx take the other couch. Axel leans his head back, "What's the plan for today?" He asked everyone in the room but no one says anything, Rosa wonders that too and the thought of her cousins popped in her head.

She shifted her eyes too all of them, a sort of determined look in her azure eyes. "Where does Roxas and Sora live?" Rosa asked them and like last night the room that was calm turned tense, she didn't understand why it was so hard to answer a question, they were her cousins come on.

Axel sighed, "They still live at the same place." He answered. She gave them a nod, getting up from the couch and stretched.

"I'm going to see them... After my shower.." She groaned and headed towards her bedroom, collecting her clothes from her bag and a towel that was in one of the boxes in her room and went into the bathroom.

Larxene noticed how melancholy Axel's eyes had turned, as well with Riku's. Demyx and Zexion were uncomfortable where they sat, bothered slightly and Larxene didn't exactly enjoy how they were acting even though she too felt off.

"She is allowed to see her own cousins, we all don't have to act like everything from the past is killing us in the present. It was nine years ago," She scowled, Demyx sighed feeling himself tense, Axel stopped squirming in his seat but gave Larxene a glare.

Riku however was the one to speak up. "She doesn't have to drag us down with her," He said this was such great disdain that it stopped Larxene from uttering another word. However Xion walked in, clenching her teeth.

"How could you even say that?" She asked him, Riku grimaced at her.

"How can I not. She came back to just make us remember-"

"No!" Xion yelled, "I told her to come back, I told her what was going on. It isn't her fault!" She said, her body was trembling, they were shocked of the revelation then Rosa walked in.

And when they noticed her and Xion who jumped from her presence.

"No it's okay Xion." Rosa inclined. "If you feel that I'm just here to remind you of the past, I'm not." She said truthfully, "It was my parents who died in that fire not yours. It was my life that was torn from me, you just let the event ruin you. Turn your life into a curse, into a misfortune."

They all looked away from her harsh words, they remembered since they were all witnesses to her parents death. To her life fading away like the flames when they died down. Rosa knew what she said wasn't going to click in so she went in front of the TV, in front of them all who were too uncomfortable, to shaken to say anything.

"Look." She yelled at them all, and they did. With that she tore her shirt from her and underneath was a white tank-top that shown burn scars on her back, down to her hind leg, her right arm had a large burn scar along her elbow up to her shoulder blade.

"It wasn't you who was burned, driven insane. And I'm not here to remind you, I'm here.. Because I wanted to show you how to move on even how much you want to push me away." She picked her black shirt up and placed it over her again, a frown upon her lips.

"I'm going to see my cousins. I'll see you all later." With that she walked past them all and slipped her shoes on then left with the door silently shutting behind her, leaving her friends in thought.

**To. Be. Continued.**


	11. Cousins: Check

**. . .**

I can understand them just a bit. Their way of thinking I might be just doing everything but to torment them, maybe my presence is hurting them. I haven't thought of it, I haven't thought of their feelings but my own, I was being completely selfish, hateful. I just wanted to see them again, any friend would want to see their childhood friend, but after hearing what Riku said in spite of what she did for him. Maybe everyone in the room felt like that, as if I were dragging them down.

I thought this way while walking to my Auntie Tifa and uncle Clouds house, my so called dysfunctional cousins should be there. I needed to see if they were any different and maybe if they felt like how my friends felt. I just had to find out, something to look forward too. This brought a sort of dizzy feeling to myself but in a short few minutes I came in front of a house.

Light blue color with a white door, lush green grass. I walked up to the door feeling the nervousness suddenly rising in the pit of my stomach, the pounding of my heart increased that feeling. I raised my hand against the door and knocked three times, I waited patiently, wiped my sweaty hands against my shirt then the door opened.

A man that looked like my father almost. Except this man had golden blonde spiky hair, aerodynamic with cool azure eyes that stared into mine. He profoundly knew exactly who I was at first sight, I gave a meek smile.

"Hey Uncle Cloud, are Roxas and Sora here?" Before he could answer he pulled me in and I heard a sort of squeal, I looked to my right and saw a blonde hair women with a wide smile on her face.

"Roxas, Sora come down here! You have a visitor!" She called excitedly before running towards me and hugging me tightly in her arms. Tifa went on to tell me how much she missed me and that she said sorry about my parents death but went back to when I came into town, I of course enthusiastically answered her question and told her everything.

Also the personal question I needed answering. "Am I dragging my friends down just by being here in Twilight Town?" We were sitting in the living room, Tifa looked at Cloud then back at me skeptically.

"Do they think that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I over head them arguing and what they said bothered me of course and I was curious if it was true." I was rather truthful, blunt with my words, with of course what I'm feeling.

"If you were doing something negative that can ruin their lives then you are dragging them down into your mess. But what I hear from you, all you did was invite them to drink with you, party and eat your food. Rosa, you aren't dragging down anyone but yourself with these negative thoughts." Tifa finished, I gave her a nod of understanding.

She was right. What they said is what they are dragging me down, but of course I couldn't let them think that, I wanted them to feel more positive with what they feel and not what they think or see. Maybe Riku wasn't a morning person, or maybe I shouldn't ask questions when we're hung over.

"Rosa.." I turn and see a brunette and blonde, first I was surprised because they almost looked like my brothers. But they couldn't be because they're in foster care and my cousins looked similar to them.

"Hey Sora, Roxas." I greet them with a polite smile. Tifa and Cloud stand up, they told the twins to visit with me and what I needed was my worries to vanish from my mind. When they both sat down they were incredibly silent.

Sora smiles, he's puzzled though. Roxas stays the complete opposite as Sora, he's not smiling but at the same time he's not frowning. It's hard to figure him out, he's like a jigsaw puzzle with different hard edges. I felt a bit of desperation and defeat against them both, all I had was to examine my cousins, to observe their behaviors learn why I hear they are messed up.

Maybe they are just by sitting here silently smiling, frowning and not talking. Is that what makes them messed up in the head, I highly disagreed. Maybe because my brothers who looked similar to them were some what the same, I wonder if they thought the same as my friends did.

I feel a sort of sheer panic inside while sitting here, my heart is beating in my chest and it aches deeply. I swallow and my hands are shaking violently, they haven't noticed or maybe.. How long have I been sitting here for?

Sora blinks then Roxas, then Sora and then Roxas. They look from my distance fragile, delicate. I felt like I shouldn't worry about them so much. They were stable enough to stare and wonder, to contemplate what to say to the cousin that was sent to a psychiatric hospital for six years.

"You asked my mom if they thought you were dragging them down right?" Sora asked in a meek voice, I felt this was strange just because as children Sora was more carefree, now he's silent as if he needs to be cautious.

"Larxene tried to stick up for me, so did Xion but Riku was a lot harsher then them both." I told them, I played with my fingers while talking because the memory hurt just the slightest.

Roxas scoffed. "Of course he's harsher, all he ever does is gets harassed by his mothers boyfriends. While the others are to fucking scared to speak because how they grew up." The way Roxas spoke in such a harsh tone was foreign. She let it be though, he was sixteen and was allowed to speak how he wanted to in whatever language.

"But do you think I'm dragging them down? I mean I want to help them.."

Sora tilts his head, confused again. "Help them with what?"

And everything I saw about the fire, the curse and their own twisted lives was spoken out, to two twin teenagers that were my younger cousins, who would of thought I'd get my advice from them. All together they're confused, in outspoken wonder at what I was trying to do for them, was I selfish, thinking of only myself.

No. I didn't want to be like that. I wanted too look at the world firmly and see my friends and know at the same time there is a way of changing their lives.

"So what.. You want to be superwomen?" Roxas inquired, he frowns this time but it makes it a lot more harder to figure out what he is thinking about. But of course I had no idea.

I shook my head, "Of course not. I actually.. I don't know."

Sora chuckles and it sounds like a childs. "Do what makes you think is right." Now I wonder if he's a computer nerd looking up helpful quotes and memorizing them just for this occasion. That would be hilarious but interesting at the same time.

I gave Sora a nod, "Sure." I stood up, but stopped myself from moving. "Are you two alright?"

Roxas briefly smiles, "Yeah. Are we on your list of 'save our lives.'" He jokes and this makes all of us smile.

Before I leave of course, I reply with a yes and I'm instantly gone out the door. I want to risk my life, my time to figure them out, my friends who desperately can't figure out their lives.

Even now... Can I figure mine out?

**To. Be. Continued.**


	12. Apologize yet failed?

**. . .**

I return back to my apartment after my visit with my auntie and uncle, of course my younger cousins Roxas and Sora. I notice when I shut the front door, my friends are gone and the place is tidy and clean. I sigh knowing they aren't as fond towards me when they were earlier. I notice Xion and Larxene though, they came from Xion's room and when they both noticed me they became hesitate of their next step.

I of course role my eyes, "I'm not contagious, geez." Grinning, I open the refrigerator to find something to eat. They both enter the kitchen quietly and I could feel the awkward and uncomfortable air that squeezes intensely. I turn around, irritated just the slightest, they both look as if they want to apologize for something even though they haven't done anything wrong.

"I'm not mad at the both of you," I tell them and they both look at me with a small smile on their faces. Larxene sighed and sat down on the chair, Xion gave a silent nod and did the same and I as well.

Placing both hands on the table, clasping together. "Come with me, I need to say sorry to the others." Larxene's eyebrow rose, showing confusion in her bright emerald eyes that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why? Riku's the asshole who spoke first, and the other assholes didn't say shit all!" Larxene spat, I knew what she said was true since I was there, and what they said hurt badly to the point of showing them my scars that reached to my shoulder blade and down wards to my leg, but I was also at fault. I came back without telling them why, and I came at a bad time. At least that's what I think.

Xion frowned at my proposal and yet I was more eager to get up and search out my friends who spoke so badly of me earlier. It's just something I need to lay out, they're not at fault and I ain't either but we shouldn't fight over my own arrival or the damage that has been done in the past.

"I know Riku said what he said but since he was talking mostly about the past I just want to clarify that maybe he should stop living in it and move on." I say with great self-confidence even though I feel like slapping him in the face, I'm still juggling the reactions of my friends - Axel, Demyx, and Zexion didn't even bother saying anything besides Xion and Larxene so I have to figure out why that is.

I know now I don't want to lose something like this, at least not for the past that will never return, something I can never change. I stand from the chair, my hands holding firmly on the table as I look on at them both with determination.

"Are you coming with me or not?" I ask abruptly, more standard on what I need to do than anything and they both nod right away, a smile plays upon my lips as I turn and walk towards the door.

I sigh gratefully that both of them are coming with me, I don't think if I stood in front of hoard of males with their own doubts on my arrival, that I'd contain or restrain my irritated feelings that is slowly building every time I think of it. Hiding such a immense feeling would be hard for others but I grit my teeth and smile as I think of the many things I could say.

On the way down the hallway, Larxene and Xion filled me in on what happened after I left to see my cousins. It was quiet, dim almost and the first to react of course is Riku, he got up, grabbed his shoes and without a single word left my apartment. Then Zexion went to the bathroom, Demyx grabbed his shoes with Axel behind him, then Zexion came out seconds after and followed the rest, they left my apartment ten minutes after I left, no word on the conversation.

Some how just picturing that display insulted me for a reason I don't even know of. Larxene and Xion decided to wait until I come back, of course it took me an hour, they tidied up my apartment because the boys didn't bother doing that. The dark emotion swirled inside of me and I knew, remembered what that was.

My temptation for violent anger raged inside but I kept my perfect happy facade up, at least until we walked up Reno's drive way and Larxene knocked - kicked more likely against the front door until we heard a loud yell. The one to open the door was of course Reno, the red head glared at us and moved aside, I knew he knew that the boys were here.

Reno leaned down next to me, placing one hand on my shoulder as he breathed in my ear. "If you got something to say, say it fast." Rolling my eyes, of course I knew that and I know what I was about to do.

The four of us walked into his living room and found the four of them sitting on his couch, Reno quickly turned the TV off with the remote. They noticed us but looked away, I felt a bit more insulted.

Tapping my foot but after realizing what I was doing - I stopped. I comprehend just from the way they look, hollow disturbed eyes that wallow of a bleak friendship that silently suffered, deeply cut but not far and I am carelessly pushing the scar larger before my very eyes. This makes me feel unbearably sad, I look downwards at the tile floor and realize at that moment I made a mistake.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I know what you must be feeling since I've arrived. But I do not want any of you to remember such a painful experience," I look up at them, my friends whom I have deeply wanted to see for so many years, whom I cherished in my heart. "Let me bear the pain, let me hold it so you don't have too."

This request sounded farfetched but yet it sounded right.

Axel was the first to look at me, he rose from where he sat and stared at me as if I was an insect on the ground. I felt small, vulnerable and still completely annoyed.

"Always so selfless. How's Roxas and Sora?" He placed both hands in his pockets, I smiled at the memory but some how felt my cousins weren't themselves, something was wrong but I couldn't pin-point what, at least not now.

"They say hi... Or how Roxas puts it,_ 'They're just so fucking scared.'_" I can't help but chuckle, even Reno, Xion and Larxene laughs. "Sora asked before I left my Auntie and Uncles house if they were on my list to save their lives." I remember Sora's face, so pale and sick looking, a thin teenager.

Axel was still standing but I could see Riku's interest shifted towards me after I mentioned Sora. "I answered with a yes, unlike you four they didn't mind."

Riku sneered. "Of course they didn't mind. Sora's a bulimic and Roxas has been living in some institution for the past three years." No wonder Axel and Riku were so interested in them, Sora did look unhealthy and Roxas had an anger issue. I would have to examine more of this when I get a chance to go back to Tifa and Cloud.

"That may be so, they don't mind to smile and to appreciate that I'm back. Also.." I grunted, remembering my apartment and hospitality. "Just because you're all males," I pointed, gritting my teeth and notice their body shifting to the side. "Doesn't mean you can just get up and leave my apartment a mess, you made these two clean it up!" I yelled, pointing at Larxene and Xion.

I could see Demyx and Zexion twitch from my outburst, Axel sat back down and Riku frowned. My apology didn't even effect them, of course it wouldn't since they're so damn thoughtless of my generosity.

Reno places his arm on my shoulder again but this time I do not welcome it, I shove his hand away and he realizes my irritation. Smiles briefly.

"Maybe next time don't get angry, get even." Advice from Reno, either he grew up or I'm in a dream-state. Oh wells, I nod and look at the four with a frown, I wonder if my endeavor mattered to them. Time will tell.

"Gee I think I'll take your advice in consideration," I say. Reno gives me a nod, I look over at Larxene and Xion. "Should we go?" I ask.

Larxene nods, so does Xion. "Alright," I turn back to the boys whom are silent still. "We'll be going. If you need me, you'll know whee I am." In that instant we walked out Reno's front door.

**To Be Continued.**


	13. What to do?

_Burn Scars._

* * *

**.**

**.**

It's been a week since I last saw Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Riku. Of course my mind has shifted to them a few times during that week, but I've been busy with other things to think fully on the predicament. Xion and I have been trying to locate some other assortments for the apartment, and as well looking for a job.

This week I actually got to talk with a few people I thought I wouldn't ever see again. Like Hayner for instance, as well Olette and Pence. Hayner used to hang around Roxas when we were children, Hayner told me that they stopped talking ever since they got into High school. Sora went into a mental breakdown and Roxas followed two months after, Sora stopped eating and Roxas distant himself from everyone.

While I was talking with Hayner I noticed the few apparent bruises lingering on Hayner's face, arms, legs and neck. I felt a surge of rage, resentment, but Hayner caught on easily. He told me it was nothing, just the usual and I said bruises don't usually hang from the neck unless someone was choking him. Olette and Pence suddenly interrupted the conversation, I couldn't ask more of Hayner since they went back to school.

Larxene disappeared three days ago to see her boyfriend who no one seen before. Of course I wondered why she hasn't called when I gave her my house and cell number, Xion told me it was the usual and lately I've begun to hate that word - usual.

I decided to just stay home and move my furniture around until the knock at my door interrupted that, Xion gone out for the evening to see her sister so I was alone. I answered the door and thought for just that split second it was Reno, but realized with the different tattoos and lack of sunglasses; this was Axel.

"Finally going to talk to me?" I ask almost sarcastically, opening the door and walking towards the kitchen to grab a drink. He closes the door silently and doesn't say anything, when I turn around with a bottle of Vodka and two small shot glasses in my hand that Xion bought a few days ago to see what was wrong.

Axel wore this long sleeved white shirt, the sleeves were rolled up below his elbows and it was there I saw dark purplish bruises rounding his wrists and going upwards along his forearm. His collarbone was exposed and there was this long cut where blood was staining the collar of the fabric, his pants were baggy and he wasn't even wearing socks nor shoes. He looked evenly dazed.

How come I haven't even noticed this when I answered the door? I placed the bottle and the shot glasses down on the table and walked towards him. The next step he took, he stumbled and fell to his knees where he let out a loud agonizing groan. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, a drawled sigh fell out and his body went limp against the floor painfully.

My body shook just from how weak and feeble he was. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him, I placed his head on my knees where he shook in pain from the sudden movement. I combed his long disheveled hair through my shaking fingers.

"Axel.." I uttered. I let my right hand reach forward and unbutton his shirt, he shoved my hands away but I wasn't going to just ignore what he was trying to hide from me. What I saw next left my breathless, a ton of bruises trailed across his chest and down to his stomach.

"W-Who did this to you?" I asked but I knew Axel wasn't just about to tell me what happened to him. I don't even think he has enough strength to speak. I pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Riku's number which was on speed dial.

After a couple panicked rings Riku finally answered the phone. "What is it Axel?" Riku's drowsy annoyed voice made me roll my eyes.

"This isn't Axel. It's me Rosa, I need help. Axel collapsed and I can't get him up!" I said frantically. Riku sighed which caught me off guard.

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Shaking my head even though Riku couldn't see me, "Ten minutes! Are you crazy, get here now! For gods sakes Riku, run!" I screamed through the phone.

Riku let out a groan. "Alright jeez. I'll call Demyx on the way over." I heard a click and I turned his phone off and placed it on the floor next to Axel's hand that was lying limp on the floor. I realized Axel was sleeping and felt myself panic a little bit more inside.

"Shit! Axel wake up!" I nudged him lightly, but all he did was groan.

I carefully lifted his head and placed him on the floor, then I ran down the hallway towards the bathroom. Grabbing towels and turning the facet on where I soaked a side of one towel and ran back down the hall as quickly as I can. I was on my knees and next to Axel's side where I placed the cold cloth on his cuts and tried to neatly wipe the blood off his skin and my floor.

I checked his forehead and learned from his temperature he was gaining a fever. I poked his face and called out his name so he'd wake up, but he didn't.

I cleaned up the blood as I could and let out a sigh. Axel was still sleeping and somehow felt horrible because he might have a concussion or something, then there was a loud knock on the front door, I yelled out that they could come in.

Riku, Demyx, Zexion and Reno entered. Noticing the bruises, scratches and blood, without the slightest reaction from any of them they picked him up and placed Axel down on the leather couch. I sighed and sat down on the chair, pouring the alcohol into the two shot glasses for me.

Reno pulled the chair out and sat down while the others looked after Axel. "Are you alright?" He wondered, I took this as a sincere act, but I didn't want to fall for what these guys were doing. They were hiding shit from me and I wanted to know, at the moment I needed to drink then get riled up again.

So I gave him a confirmed nod and took a shot of the Vodka, then refilled the two shot glasses. Reno sighed and took the bottle from me, I couldn't help, but glare at him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I reached for it, but he shook his head at me.

"I don't think so. Shouldn't you of all people be supportive?" Reno asked. I sit back and continue to glare, even though I know that he is right and I don't want him to be. Zexion walks over to us and takes the bottle from Reno's hand, we both look at him and Zexion takes a long swing that catches the watchful eye of Demyx who gaps at Zexion's bold move.

I let out a chuckle, and Reno raises his brow. "Looks like I'm influential too," I snap proudly at Reno who gives a cunning grin. He rolls his eyes and Zexion places the bottle down in front of me where I push it far from Reno's grasp. Zexion gives us both a silly smile on his pale face.

"Don't be so hard on her Reno, Rosa did nothing wrong." Zexion pats his shoulder and walks away. I didn't think Zexion could be such a light weight sometimes, or he just likes making Demyx worry.

Riku stands from Axel's side and I wave the bottle at him. Riku chuckled and walks over to us, he takes the bottle and drinks from it, shaking his head in disgust at it's foul taste, what it gives us is almost the reward.

"Thanks," He mutters, passing me the bottle and pulls the chair from across the table and sits down, leaning his arm on it for support.

"No problem," Giving him a wink and we all laugh for no reason.

Demyx comes skipping over, well he doesn't skip, but I picture him doing so. He stands behind Reno and stares at the Vodka, I didn't think much of him drinking, but I heard he has severe depression and from the looks he's giving the bottle, it seems he really needs it.

"Something wrong Dem?" Riku's voice interrupts my thinking, Demyx shrugs his shoulders.

"I was wondering if I can.. Have a shot of your drink."

I pass the bottle to him, "Take a swing," I say, looking into his deep blue eyes he leans forwards and takes the bottle from my hand and lifts it to his lips. The sweet, disgusting clear liquid enters his mouth and in just three seconds exactly. He passes it back and I smile just from his scowling expression.

"Why is alcohol so gross?" He asks mostly to himself, but the question isn't left on deaf ears.

"So newbies will be grossed out the first time and won't have the balls to do it the second time." Riku answers right away, leaning forwards and grabbing the bottle. I glare at him while he chugs most of it.

"If we're going to start drinking we should at least invite a few people. Or take Axel to the hospital," I let out a growl, crossing my arms and all this regret starts pooling inside my stomach.

They all look over to the couch and I could see their disappointment running through their heads. Riku gives me back the bottle that is unfortunately empty.

I was about to say something, but then Xion and Larxene walk through the front door holding two clear bottles of Vodka, but they're bigger than the ones I previously had.

"Let's drink!" Xion staggers, her eyes glossing from whatever she's been doing. Larxene's laughs hysterically as she leans herself against the door-post.

"Having a party without us!" She asks.

And we all realize this is going to be a problem.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Two things:

**1.** - _There is going to be, obviously, a drinking habit in this story._

**2.** - _The problem is that they all just mentally decided not to bother drinking anymore for the night while Axel was injured, then comes drunk Xion and Larxene!_

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing.**


	14. Truth Or Dare?

_Burn Scars._

* * *

**_Riku's P.O.V._**

**_._**

**_._**

It's been fifteen minutes since Xion and Larxene arrived. Reno and Demyx calmed both of them down and sat them on the chairs where Rosa and I have been sitting. Now we're both sitting on the couches in the living room with Axel and Zexion, with the two bottles the girls decided to bring over. The bottles are sitting on top of the table before us and yes we have been staring at them since.

These are 60'6 bottles, larger than a 24. Another thing that is worse about them, the brand is a Silent Sam. A blackout juice people call it. By tomorrow morning, we might not all be here, we might be all around the entire city if we drink right. If there ever was a right way to drink.

I shift my eyes over to Axel, and he's still sleeping, Zexion's next to him on the single couch and is currently poking his head. Rosa is right next to me and Demyx is on the other couch with Reno.

"We should get cups," Xion suddenly sits on her knees in front of the table, touching the bottle with her finger and licking her lips. Larxene chuckles, she's already holding a bunch of cups.

"Let's get this started with a game," She maneuvers herself around Xion and sits the cups each in front of us.

Xion opens one of the bottles and began pouring the cups half ways.

"What about Axel?" Rosa steps in, grabbing the bottle from Xion's hand who glares at her like a child, and I know where this is going to go when Xion is drunk.

"What about him!?" She yells.

"He might be dying," Rosa says firmly, but we all know it's not going to get through to Xion.

"He's not dying. Just let him sleep off his dads stupid abuse!" She yells, I could see her fingers nails scraping the table.

There's this dull silence ringing in the room, Rosa swallows thickly. "I know about the abuse, but it's always been this way," She stands with the bottle and looks at all of us, as if she's trying to find some sort of answer and I know she wants one of us to stand and tell her, then Larxene stands and I know the night is really not going to go anywhere.

"Yes, we all know what happens when daddy wants to see Axel. Even when he's not at home on time, or Axel doesn't make enough money or if daddy doesn't get fucked by his prostitutes. The fucker takes his rage out on Axel!" She says this calmly which almost feels like nails on a chalkboard, it's not just painful for Rosa to hear it, but it's painful for all of us.

"If you all know, why don't you do anything?" Rosa wonders, slumping her shoulders and before we know it she takes a swing of the Silent Sam. We watch as she closes her eyes and chugs the drink, once she's finishes and she's breathing in and out hard.

"You know what. If Axel is alright, if he's fine, then someone please wake him up and tell him to drink with us!" She yells mostly, but it's more enthusiastic and I might be getting the feeling that Rosa might be a bit insane.

Xion chuckles and pushes past Larxene to start pulling strands of Axel's hair. "Axel~ Wake up or I'm going to dye your hair pink!" She whispers rather cutely into his ear, Rosa sighs and sits down with the bottle tightly in her grasp.

"It doesn't happen all the time," I reassure her, but Rosa says nothing. There's that sad frown on her face, no void of emotion in her blue eyes, there's nothing and somehow frightens me to know that she might actually come to hate us for what we haven't done.

Suddenly we all hear a slight groan emitting from Axel, his green eyes are hazing as they open up, blinking once in awhile before looking around the room. He tried to move, but the pain in his stomach and the bruises that are around his arms stop him.

"What's going on?" He manages to say.

The others are mildly shocked while Rosa is disturbed. I frown and try to look at something besides Axel, he always seems to have this blacked out moment of walking around injured. He probably doesn't remember coming to Rosa's at all.

"You passed out in my kitchen," Rosa utters, she looks down at the bottle in her hand and takes another swing. Axel sighs as he looks at his bruises and the dry blood.

"Sorry," Axel said almost inaudible. He lets his body go limp and closed his eyes.

Xion turns to Rosa, smirking appreciatively as if she did something worthy. "See, Axel's fine. Now can we drink?" None of us like Xion when she's drunk, she's a total bitch that can go up against Larxene. Together they might even be invincible.

Rosa, however, was an expert on ignoring people like that and poured more of the drink into her half cup, then she passed it to Xion. "Drink away my fellow .. What are you people to me?" Rosa asks, she grabbed her cup and stood and walked to the kitchen and sat there by herself. That also ruined the mood, I grabbed my cup and followed her.

I sit down. "There are things we don't like to discuss. You should know how it feels," Rosa sighed.

"I know. It sucks okay. I'm trying to deal with the changes," Somehow I think what she says is an excuse for whatever is truly on her mind.

Reno comes trudging over to us as if the others are too much to handle. He sits down and closes his eyes, and somehow he looks like a well-groomed Axel.

"You and Axel look too much like each other.." I comment and Reno gives me a grin.

"I know. I hate it too."

Rosa takes a small sip of her cup, not like how she was earlier. She seems to be slowing down her drinking, at least for now she is. Her sad, depressed expression still ruining my mood of drinking and I think Reno feels the strong atmosphere of bitterness as I do.

"Lighten up Rosa. You can ask Axel all the questions you want, but tonight, we all want to drink!" He grabs his cup and places it in the air, I do the same and Rosa laughs finally and we push our cups together and say 'Cheers' in unison.

"We're all fools," She comments as we all take a chug of our drinks. Demyx comes running over to us with a quarter in his fingertips and his cup in the other hand.

"We're playing a game and we need more players, Axel says he's going to be the referee," After he says this, we all grab our drinks and rush over to the small table, Axel is some what sitting up with a blanket around himself on the couch, still looking beaten up.

Rosa sits on the floor near Axel, placing her cup on the table. I sit where I was sitting before, but on the floor this time beside Xion and Reno. Demyx, Zexion and Larxene are on the other side and there's this tall white glass in front of us and a medium sized glass next to it.

Larxene gets up on her knees and leans on the table, "Okay people. You all know the rules, if the quarter misses the medium glass, then you have to chug the drink, if it doesn't miss then you can pick someone in the circle to drink it."

Xion begins to pour the Silent Sam in the tall glass, Demyx is the first candidate. He bounces the quarter on the table and it misses the glass, he takes the tall glass and drinks it all, he places his hand over his mouth and makes sure he drinks it. Zexion rubs his back soothingly and finally Demyx got it all down.

"That's really harsh stuff."

Xion chuckles as she takes the quarter between her fingers. "That's why we wanted to get it since the boys didn't bother talking to Rosa, we thought maybe a party will change that," The mention of the fight doesn't bring anyone down, I notice that Rosa's cup is empty already.

Xion bounces the quarter and it scores, she points at Larxene who takes the tall glass and chugs the entire drink. Slamming it down on the table, I wonder how much these two have been drinking before they both decided to come back to the apartment.

The quarter is passed to Reno who makes it in, the bastard had to point at me. His grin and fiery eyes annoy me, I take the glass in my hand and smell the disgust of alcohol, I cannot believe this is actually happening, then I chug it all, even how harsh it is against my throat, closing my eyes tightly and letting it consume me is almost exhilarating.

I place the cup down and lean my back against the couch. I see Rosa laughing at whatever Axel is telling her, my mind spins and I'm back looking at the others playing the silly quarters game. Noticing it's my turn, I grab the quarter and bounce it, I don't miss since I usually play this game at house parties with Axel.

I point over at Demyx, he takes it with shaking hands and chugs it. His eyes are closed even when he places the glass down, I slide the quarter over to Xion, who then slides it to Rosa. She gets up on her knees and places her body against the table and bounces the quarter and it also scores. Demyx whimpers suddenly.

"Why are you all good at this?" He asks.

Rosa chuckles, "We're not good Dem, you just suck." She pushes the cup towards Zexion, who takes it timidly. She also passes the quarter to Larxene who smiles at it, we all watch as Zexion inhales and chugs it.

He coughs as he places the cup down. "Why are we doing this again?" He asks, Larxene chuckled as Xion pours more into the cup.

"Why not?" Larxene bounces it and it misses, frowning she brings the drink to her lips and she chugs it herself.

"Play truth or dare!" Everyone looks at Axel who's smiling and seems more alive than before.

Larxene snickers. "What are you five? None of us are even interested in locking lips with each other, so fuck off." She says this with sarcasm, we all know it.

Rosa chuckled, "I wouldn't mind.." I think she's too far gone now if she's fine with kissing whoever.

Axel plays with her hair. "Boss of the house says it's good, then it's good. Truth or dare Zexi!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I did say there was drinking problems.

The other problems along it will come forth in a few chapters.

**:)**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	15. Strange games

_Burn Scars._

* * *

Normal P.o.v

**.**

**.**

Axel and the others turn towards Zexion who is frowning from being picked first. "Truth, and nothing stupid Axel," He warns apathetically.

Axel smirks, "Of course not, did you drop out of University?"

Zexion grit his teeth and glared at Axel indignantly. "Yes. I dropped out."

Zexion gets up on his knees like the others, he leans himself against the table, mentally picking his victim and his soft dark blue eyes fall on the unsuspecting drunk Xion. "Truth or Dare Xion." Xion chuckles, her face already a light pink from the haziness of the alcohol that has already affected her a long before she arrived.

"Dare," She spits, no one remarks on this, but Xion already realized it and laughs.

Zexion tenses, "I dare you to go to your bed, lie on it and pass out." Everyone knows Zexion's logic can beat Xion's any time when she's messed up in the head. She pouts at him, and stands then walks out of the room, everyone is soon surprised that she actually did what he told her to do.

After five minutes of silence, Larxene orders Demyx to check if she passed out. He runs down the hall clumsily, and runs back, stumbling and hangs onto the corner of the wall, his bright blue eyes widened in shock and amazement.

"Holy crap, she passed out, Zexion you're a wizard!"

Demyx sits back down next to Zexion. "Who's turn is it since Xion fell asleep?" Zexion asked.

Larxene snickered, "Thanks to you it's my turn. Truth or dare, Reno?" She smirks at Reno who is lying comfortably on the couch behind Zexion and Demyx. Both of his hands firmly holding the cup of Vodka on his stomach.

"Truth honey," He drawls out in a lazy manner, his eyelids barely open.

"Who's the last bitch you fucked?" Larxene asked, a bit too vulgar for Demyx's ears who flinched from the harsh words. The rest in the room was unfazed by her unique and soothing vocabulary.

They all can see Reno's smile that suddenly came on his lips, spreading on his face. "I have no idea.." He mutters. Larxene's smile dies out and she sits back down.

"That's gross man," Rosa says, she places her hand in the air. "He's passing out, it's my turn. Truth or Dare Demyx."

Demyx shrinks in his seat, "Dare."

Rosa smirks at his answer, she leans forwards and grabs the bottle of Silent Sam. "I dare you to drink the rest of this," She tilts the bottle back and forth, while Demyx stares in anguish at the drink that could be finished in three cups.

"Are you serious?" He asked, grabbing the bottle in his hand.

"You picked dare and I chose what you will do," Rosa sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smirk. The others glanced over towards Demyx, he tensed his shoulders and gritted his teeth while he stared at the drink before him.

"Hurry up!" Larxene yelled, making Demyx jump.

"Alright. Jeez."

He reached for the bottle that Rosa was holding and took it in his hands. He stared at it for a few moments before looking up at the others, they were staring back at him with anticipation and impatience.

He licked his lips and tilted the bottle against his lips, squeezing his eyes closed as the cold liquid smoothed inside his mouth, over his tongue, around his teeth and down his throat. It burned and the taste was numbing, he barely tasted anything, then he felt nothing. He placed the empty bottle on the table and felt a little dazed than he did seconds before

"Done," He said with a grin.

Rosa chuckled, "Yeah.. Now we can finish the other one."

Larxene groaned, "I totally forgot about that one.. Wow we all got drunk off one bottle, we really need to step up our game," She leaned over on her right side and reached for the bottle Xion had that was hiding underneath the table. She pulled the large bottle out and placed it on the table.

"Ready for another cup everyone?" She asked, smirking as she opened it up and everyone passed the cup over towards her.

"Hey, someone go get me a cup, I want to get in on this," Axel tapped Rosa's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and got up, stumbling past Larxene and into the kitchen. She fumbled with the cabinets then grabbing one of the cups inside. She walked back, dizzy from standing, she fell over and the others began to laugh.

She looked up and gave them all the middle finger. "Fuck you guys," She growled, sitting up and slamming Axel's cup down next to Larxene.

"Alright, Demyx it's your turn," Rosa said, she dragged her filled cup towards her and tipped it against her mouth and drank most of it.

Larxene sat up on her knees, leaned against the table and grabbed Axel's filled cup, she stretched her hand and bended her back a bit to the side and passed his drink to him. Axel held the cup firmly in both hands.

"Thanks Larxy," Axel muttered, he bravely took his first shot, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced the alcohol down his throat and breathed out.

"Fuck, someone go get the mix," Axel said, his eyes still closed tightly. Zexion chuckled and stood up, he stumbled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed the Sprite Rosa bought earlier in the day. He came stumbling back, glossy eyed with a silly smile plastered on his face. He fell against Demyx with the bottle in his arms.

"My bad.." Zexion said, laughing mostly to himself, he pushed the bottle over to Rosa and Larxene who were now sitting closer together by Axel.

"Dude, is Reno awake?" Larxene asked, she used the table for leverage as she got up on her feet and jumped on Reno's unconscious body. He convulsed, eyes widened by the shock of having extra body weight on him. Looking up and finding Larxene staring down at him with a drunk smile.

"Hey! You aren't suppose to sleep just yet, get the fuck up!" Larxene stretched his eyes with the tips of her index and thumb. He waved her away as she jumped off him and sat back down next to Rosa who was leaning against the couch, her hand holding her cup.

Reno sat up, feeling the alcohol still in his system that made him light-headed.

"I feel.. Drunk.." He murmered, Zexion and Demyx chuckled.

"That's the point!"

Reno shook his head, noticing the large bottle on the table that was still filled with alcohol. He frowned, noticing everyone looked more plastered than he did when he was awake which was only five minutes ago.

"Still playing truth or dare?"

"Got a better idea?" Rosa asked, leaning her head back against the couch.

Reno smiled wide, "Strip poker!" He flared his arms into the air as if he were watching a game of hockey and the game won. Everyone in the room stayed silent, Reno's suggestion was peaking Riku's and Axel's curiosity though. Demyx shrugged his shoulders first, Larxene lets out a sigh.

"Sure why not," Rosa was the first to speak. "Except I don't know how to play Strip Poker.."

Reno shrugged, "Fine. Since none of us probably doesn't want to go and look around for cards. Why won't we continue to play quarters, but the one who misses the cup actually has to strip off a piece of clothing."

Demyx's mouth fell open, everyone knew he was going to end up butt naked. Rosa sat closer to the table, smiling pleasantly at Reno's suggestion.

Larxene passed Rosa the quarter, "You first hun."

Rosa leaned upwards then she bounced the quarter on the table and it scored, "Yes!" She excitedly said out loud, pointing her finger at Zexion who glared at her as he peeled his sweater off.

She then passed the quarter to Larxene whom missed her shot, she took her sweater off as well. Sliding the quarter towards Riku who got his in and pointed towards Reno who took his sweater off, then it was Reno's turn who got his in and pointed at Demyx who then took his sweater off. The quarter went to Zexion, he missed and took his t-shirt off, then it was Demyx's turn.

He inhaled, relaxing his shoulders as he exhaled. Holding the quarter, he nimbly let it bounce into the glass. He stood straight up and began to cheer himself on.

"Yes! I finally got it in! Yes.. Ohhh. This is amazing!"

"Demyx! Demyx.." He stopped and looked down at his friends whom were staring at him strangely.

Zexion pulling on his pant leg, "Come back to Earth." Demyx sat back down, crossing his legs and smiling meekly at the rest that were holding in their laughter, but knew better to keep it to themselves.

"Okay.. On another note..Rosa's it's your turn.." Larxene passed the quarter towards her. She touched it, but she didn't pick it up.

"I can't. I need to sleep!" She told them, grabbing her filled cup and downing it quickly. Slamming her cup down she reached over and grabbed the bottle and placed her lips against it, she took long chugs of the alcohol then placed that down.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning.. Or afternoon."

She got up from the floor, the others watched as she staggered into the kitchen, turning the light off then walking down the hallway.

"That was fast," Axel commented, the others shrugged.

Demyx sighed, "Yeah. It's been fun, but I'm tired.. And I know I'm going to get a rank hangover."

Larxene stood up, "Alright. Boys, find a place to sleep. I'm going to sleep with Rosa." Larxene got up from the floor and walked off down the hallway.

Axel laid down on the couch he was already sitting on. Riku and Reno were lying on the couches they were on. Demyx sighed, he glanced over at Zexion, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go find a blanket and a pillow for us," He got up and headed off towards Rosa's room. Finding the two girls lying in bed together, under the blankets and ready to sleep. He looked around and grabbed two plush pillows on the floor and a heavy-looking blanket. He dragged them into the dark living room, Zexion sat against the couch waiting for him to return.

They both set the pillows down on the floor, and Demyx pulled the blankets around them, covering their bodies from the cold and leaned into each other for body heat.

The night ended in a silence.

**.**

**.**

** To Be Continued.**


End file.
